This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With reference to FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, a conventional cutter fastening assembly 80 is applied on a machining tool. The conventional cutter fastening assembly 80 has a tool block 81, a collet 82, a cutter holder 83, and a cutter 84. The collet 82 is mounted in the tool block 81. The cutter holder 83 is held in the collet 82. The cutter 84 is assembled on the cutter holder 83. The tool block 81 has a top surface, two opposite side faces, an inner socket 811, seven setting holes 812, and seven set screws 813. The inner socket 811 is longitudinally defined inside the tool block 81. One of the setting holes 812 is defined in the top surface of the tool block 81. The other setting holes 812 are divided into two sets. Each set has three setting holes 812. The two sets of setting holes 812 are respectively defined in the two side faces of the tool block 81. Each setting hole 812 communicates with the inner socket 811. The seven set screws 813 are respectively screwed in the seven setting holes 812 and respectively abut against the collet 82 to clamp the cutter holder 83 in the collet 82.
The conventional cutter fastening assembly 80 needs to lock or loosen the seven set screws 813 to change the cutter holder 83. The procedure of changing the cutter holder takes a lot of time and is inconvenient for use. Moreover, the locations and arrangement of the setting holes 812 over the surface of the tool block 81 is not aesthetic in appearance.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional cutter fastening assembly, the present invention provides a cutter fastening assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.